


your not so friendly, neighborhood walmart

by seongwoozi



Category: GOT7
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, but some are easy to guess, does that exist, plus a bunch of other characters that don't get mentioned, walmart au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongwoozi/pseuds/seongwoozi
Summary: Mark just needs financial stability.He didn't know financial stability would go hand and hand with noisy intercoms, constantly shuffling the store layout, and a certain Park Jinyoung.





	your not so friendly, neighborhood walmart

**Author's Note:**

> basically a walmart au no one asked for, where anything can happen
> 
> enjoy I guess

 

This is the fifth time this month that they’ve had to reconstruct shelves.

Quite frankly, Mark is tired of his manager’s shenanigans. They always think it’s a good idea to reorganize the aisles in order to make it easier to navigate through the local, friendly Walmart (which really, the second adjective should be omitted), and it leaves run of the mill employees like him to deal with it, lest he get fired. He’s tired of constantly taking down itchy towels, fragile merchandise, questionable footwear; you name it; putting them God knows where, disassembling then reassembling shelves, _and then_ putting all the crappy, second-hand products back where they're supposed to belong. After that, he still has to memorize the new locations of the products, so that when a middle-aged lady comes up to him and asks him where the dishwashing soap is, he has another answer rather than “I don’t know either.” Now, he had finished assembling a damn shelf and was now in the process of shelving laundry supplies.

—

In order to pay for his student loans while keeping up with his bachelor’s degree, he applied to various places to make some cash. Walmart was the only place which actually gave him a call back, and a few days later he was scurrying throughout the store restocking Pop Tarts and reprimanding bratty children for attempting to climb on the ladder which clearly says employees only. He’s had many unique stories about working at Walmart, such as the two music majors in customer service that think it’s a good idea to rock out ballads on the intercom system; the two other music majors that sub in for them sometimes that like to hold rap battles at 5 PM on Tuesday nights and get very enthusiastic about their bars; the three cashiersthat look like they want to murder people and are capable of doing it on the job, but are actually pretty cool people during their break time; and those two peculiar high school students who work at the McDonalds, which rumor has it, have actually eaten all the food in their kitchen on several occasions.

Amidst all this chaos happening on a regular day, there are still things to enjoy about working at Walmart. For example, two of his fellow workers are actually music producers and have composed their own music, which have been played on the intercom on several occasions, which Mark enjoys very well. Two other coworkers of his always manage to liven up the atmosphere with jokes, even on the slowest of days. And the bubbly, optimistic attitudes of other co-workers, such as Jackson, never fails to put a smile on his face. For the time being, he thought working at Walmart was quite alright.

That was before his first Black Friday.

For some reason, everyone’s inner demons come to life during Black Friday. All the women bring their battering rams, complete with their sun visors, and absolute chaos ensues. Ironic how just a few hours ago, most of these people were celebrating Thanksgiving, showing their gratitude for everything they had in life and stuffing their faces full with turkey. Now, they had forgotten everything and were out for blood. Or 80% off a pair of headphones.

Mark knows it’s bad when Jackson, normally peppy despite the circumstances, is stressing and has a serious look on his face. He knows it’s bad when the cashiers nearly murder someone with a plastic bag every 15 minutes. He especially knows it’s bad when the McDonald’s is closed and the two high schoolers are actually doing something productive in the store for once.

By the end of the entire ordeal, there had been 10 police cars and 4 ambulances that pulled up to the superstore. All the associates were tired and deprived of life, and there were a few letters of resignation being handed in. Mark never saw a few of his associates after that day. To put it simply, Mark was tired.

—

After that entire ordeal, Mark wasn’t sure why he still worked at Walmart.

“Hey, Mark. You’re stepping in a puddle of… fabric softener I believe.”

Mark groaned as he reveled in the newfound fact that he was in the middle of a lake of blue liquid, and he was not amused by the fact that someone decided to point it out to him right now. Groaning, he turned around to address the owner of that voice and-

_Oh._

In front of him was the reason why he stayed at Walmart.

“Uh, Mark, I kinda need to clean this up, so I’d like it if you stepped out of the way.”

Park Jinyoung. 70 inches of beauty, complete with crinkly eyes that seem to smile all the time, perfect, fluffy hair that Mark wishes he could just pet, and a honey-like voice that could probably make the gods themselves cry. All Mark could do was stare in awe. And that’s what he usually did when he came face-to-face with Jinyoung, ever since Jinyoung entered the work force at Walmart.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Mark, I’m on janitorial today so I’d appreciate if you moved by… the end of this month.”

“A-ah, r-right.” Mark stammered out. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the revelation that he now had fabric softener on his shoes or if it was the younger’s effect on him that had Mark at a loss for words. Probably the latter, but all Mark could do was wobble to the side and allow Jinyoung to do his job.

“So, mind if I ask how this got here?” Jinyoung said while mopping the floor. By some miracle, Mark’s brain started to function normally. Although he couldn’t remember how the puddle got there exactly, he remembers that he was restocking detergent when he heard the giggles of a few, bratty six-year old boys. Maybe it was because he was spacing out prior, but he had allowed himself to be a victim of the gremlins that occasionally decide to come to Walmart.

“Those damn kids.” Mark grumbled out, which made Jinyoung chuckle a bit.

“Damn kids are right.” Jinyoung huffed indignantly. “I remember this one time that this toddler thought dropping a majority of the Smuckers jam jars would be a good idea, which led to me having to hear the tape recorded apology of a suburban soccer mom. It didn’t help that it sounded so generic, so I made them pay for all the jam jars that were dropped. Besides, who was the one who had to clean up that mess after? Me of course.”

Mark had no idea how Jinyoung could be so open with him, like he had no idea what kind of effect he had on Mark. Which was probably why Jinyoung would always talk to him, because Mark was so fixated on him that he wouldn’t say much, just listening to Jinyoung’s angelic voice.

“And speaking of messes, I’m done with cleaning up this mess, so I guess you can go back to restocking.”

Maybe it was someone whispering in his ear. Maybe it was a spontaneous idea. Nevertheless, it was high-risk, or at least that’s what Mark thought.

He should ask Jinyoung to hang out during break time. After months on ends just ogling at Jinyoung from afar or chance encounters where Jinyoung would just talk to him without any reply, Mark actually wanted to get to know Jinyoung, maybe get this relationship a bit farther than just being acquaintances.

“Hey, uh, Jinyoung.” Mark managed to get out of his throat.  
  
“Yeah?” Jinyoung said, giving Mark a hopeful look that almost made Mark’s knees buckle. Despite this slight moment of hesitation, Mark continued.

“Uh… I was wondering if maybe… sometime… we can, uh…. hang-“

Before he could utter out the next few words, the intercom reverberated throughout the store.

_“Attention shoppers, it has come to our concern that there has been an accident in produce involving three carts, strawberries, ten quarts of ice cream, and… a vast amount of instant coffee. Please take care and avoid the produce aisle for the time being. In the meantime, all clean-up personnel, DROP WHATEVER THE HELL YOU’RE DOING AND GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE PRODUCE SECTION._

_Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day at Walmart.”_

“Well, clean-up personnel, that’s me. I gotta go, see what kind of mess this is.” Jinyoung said, starting to waddle towards the direction of the produce section.

“Ah… okay!” Mark said, with a twinge of defeat. He was about to make some plans with Jinyoung that didn’t involve chance encounters, and of course life had to get in his way again.

Just before Jinyoung turned out of Mark’s line of sight, he gave Mark that signature, crinkly smile. “Yeah, but take your break in about 2 hours and meet me by the McDonald’s. I’ll be waiting!” he said before scurrying off to the disaster zone.

_It was like Jinyoung read his mind._

“…I recorded the whole thing.”

“Ya, Jackson Wang-“

—

Sure, you have little demons wandering throughout the store looking for messes to create, and their equally evil parents that won’t hesitate to get down with an employee. Sure, you have nosy co-workers that try to pry into every aspect of your life in order to get some drama going in the store. Sure, you have those dreaded days where there’s a big sale and you do everything in your power to get out of your shift with minimal bruises, open wounds, and emotional trauma. And sure, you feel like quitting half the time and throwing that hideous blue vest, complete with the ugly yellow logo, into the deep fryer.

However, there’s also Park Jinyoung.

And that’s reason enough for Mark not to get himself fired from Walmart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen almost everything in this happen at Walmart the few times I go there.
> 
> anyways this is part of a bigger overarching series I'm working on featuring a bunch of inter-fandom characters so some character's don't get mentioned. it's just a start though. this is the first work I've actually done so feel free to leave a comment or any suggestions, thank you owo


End file.
